


Stubborn Kisses

by mipex



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Affection, Fluff, M/M, just kisses n stuff, let me write my self indulgent fluff fanfictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mipex/pseuds/mipex
Summary: Quirrel loves showing Tiso affection whenever he's able to. And when he does, it's quite a lot.-A small tisoquirrel drabble i felt like sharing, just small kisses and fluff.
Relationships: Quirrel/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Stubborn Kisses

His head rested atop Quirrel’s shoulder, the rest of his body lay comfortably in his lap, familiar arms holding him tenderly towards the other’s warm shell. Delicate claws were dragged gently across his chitin, a soft, repetitive motion that somewhat soothed his aching nerves.

Tiso had gotten into another rough fight with a few mantis (as per usual), and gotten a couple more injuries as a result. Or rather, _“earned”_ , as Tiso would say. 

They weren’t deep gashes, a few small cuts embedded into his arm. Barely visible. Quirrel had already wrapped them in a few layers of gauze, but that didn’t stop Tiso from complaining about the slight pains every once in a while. So they decided to take a small break from their traveling, rested comfortably between a few leaves and plants, the vegetation was soft against both of their bodies.

Quirrel had experience with palliating wounds, most of it having come from Tiso and his poor judgement in picking fights with random bugs. So he knew it wouldn’t be long until the cuts would heal well enough for them to begin traveling again. Though, he was glad they got to rest. He could finally focus on Tiso for a little while.

Quirrel loved to give Tiso as much affection as he could, the ant's reactions and responses to it were always endearing to him. Tiso never asked for the attention, but Quirrel never seemed to be satisfied with the amount he gave his partner, and snuck small kisses against his exposed chitin whenever he got the chance to. Tiso wasn’t opposed to it, he loved it, really. But his demeanor towards Quirrel whenever he chose to show affection was nothing short of stubborn and embarrassed.

So Quirrel decided to plant a tiny peck to the other’s cheek, gingerly adjusting his hand to turn Tiso’s head towards him. 

Tiso responded to his affections with an exaggerated groan, lightly shoving Quirrel away from his face. 

Quirrel chuckled, quickly moving back to press a few more kisses to his forehead. Tiso didn’t shy away this time, his face faintly flushed with a red hue. Just faint enough for Quirrel to notice.

Tiso groused, dragging out Quirrel’s name in a whiny tone as the other continued to place fluttering kisses onto various places on his face. The growing blush on Tiso’s cheeks was now awfully noticeable, his stubborn whining increasing in pitch each time Quirrel planted another kiss to his face. 

All the while, Quirrel was unintentionally leaning a bit too far into his partner, and Tiso wrapped his arms around him for leverage. Quirrel noticed, and straightened his back to allow Tiso more room. 

Tiso adjusted his arms, ruffling his mandibles before pressing a swift kiss to Quirrel’s lips. 

Quirrel breathed. “ Ah… Hmmh. Certainly didn’t anticipate that from you.”

“ _Quiet._ ” Tiso turned away quickly, his hands continued to hold onto the other’s shell, rather tightly. Delicate hands nudged Tiso’s head back in Quirrel’s direction, and He mulishly turned to meet the pillbug's eyes. 

Tiso was visibly embarrassed, raising a hand to cover the growing blush that was rising to his cheeks. Soft fingers was placed over Tiso’s hand, dragging it away to allow Quirrel a clearer look at his flustered expression. 

“You’re simply adorable, you know that?”

Tiso didn’t respond, instead pressing a quick peck to the pillbug’s shoulder before moving his head down to nuzzle in between the little crook of a neck that Quirrel had. “You’re unbearable.” Tiso huffed. Quirrel set his hand back atop Tiso’s shoulder and resumed the light, endearing scratches across his exposed chitin.

He sighed. 

Oh, how he loved Tiso.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I don't share my drabbles, but I feel like I need to start getting into the mood of sharing them more if I'm going to start putting up my work for public view. I'm still working on my other tisoquirrel fanfic though!! chapter 3 is almost complete!  
> Anyways, I know bugs don't have lips. Let me dream


End file.
